cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Mk. II
Basic CNCKW_Titan_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Railguns and Adaptive Armor |faction = Steel Talons |role = Main battle walker |useguns = 120mm cannon |usearmor = Angular composite |tier = 1 |hp = *3800 *5429 (Adaptive armour) |armortype = Medium (110% Cannon, 70% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $1300 |time = 0:13 |produced = GDI War Factory Reclamator hub |hotkey = F2 |groundattack = *450 (Cannon) *625 (Cannon) (upgrade) |cooldown = *2.3 seconds *2.35 seconds (upgrade) |landspeed = 50 |range = 325 |sight = Medium |ability = Adaptive Armor Lesser Vehicle Crusher |upgrades = Railguns Adaptive Armor |notes = Can shoot over buildings }} The Titan Mk. II was a GDI main battle walker that entered service following the Second Tiberium War. It first saw limited deployment with the Steel Talons before being redesigned and adopted by the Offense branch before the Fourth Tiberium War. History The Titan Mark II is the result of an advanced research and development initiative put forth by the Steel Talons - calling for state-of-the-art robotic technology, diamond-hard battle armour and legs able to traverse any hard terrain easier than its tracked counterparts. The result was a formidable battle walker which saw years of service with the Steel Talons: armed with a high-powered 120mm cannon capable of reducing enemy armor to scrap, outfitted with highly resilient angular composite armor—which can be strengthened further with Adaptive armor technology, and powerful legs capable of much better mobility than its predecessor - even able to crush contemporary armor underfoot. The Titan Mk. II was indeed fearsome—more than a match for coequal vehicles of its generation. Despite these advancements, the Titan still suffered from a relative lack of speed—the high costs in contrast to how marginally it improved in conventional combat to its more traditional parallel: the Predator tank, were simply deemed unjustified. The former was thus replaced by the latter as GDI's premier mobile armor—and hundreds of Titans were mothballed, sitting in GDI armory warehouses - diminishing into disrepair. Some were even converted into heavy industrial equipment: outfitted with shovels or cranes to aid in the construction of the Blue Zones.GDI Titan Profile. Mirror: AW-T2 Titan/Profile C&C Frontpage. 2010-01-17. However, it seems a small number of these walkers were permitted to remain in service with some branches of GDI, as several were seen guarding the Tacitus at the Rocky Mountains Complex.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 13: "Tacitus Regained". Legacy Even though the Titan Mk. II was retired, its legacy lived on in the form of the Juggernaut Mk. III artillery walker - the only GDI mechanized walker still in service by 2047–which was based on a Titan Mk. II chassis.Verdu, Michael. 2006-09-29. Technology in 2047. Mirror: Technology in 2047. C&C3 X360 Page. 2010-02-21. For years, veterans of the Steel Talons petitioned to bring the reserves of the Titan back into service, but to no avail. However, by the time of the Incursion War, the Nod Separatists' use of heavily armored Crawlers necessitated the deployment of high-energy heavy weapons platforms capable of cutting through the strongest of armor. Since their robust internal frames were well-suited to carrying heavy lasers - the Mk. II Titans were pulled out of storage and retrofitted with an array of armor and mobility upgrades—once more bringing it up to par with the new decade. At last, the Titan was back in action. Abilities Upgrades Game unit The Titan replaces the MBT-6 Predator tank in the Steel Talons, and is exclusive to this sub-faction only. It improves on the Predator with its thicker armor, a more powerful main gun, its great stature: which allows it to shoot over structures and natural obstructions, and its capability to crush other vehicles underfoot. But this is all offset with a slower movement speed, the inability to reverse-move, and a higher unit cost. As with all large walker units, the Titan can be instantly destroyed by Commandos, but unlike the Juggernaut, the Scrin Annihilator tripod and the Nod Avatar Warmech, the Titan will not leave a husk after its destruction. A disadvantage unique to the Titan is that when it sustains over 50% damage: it will start to limp, slightly impairing its mobility. When over 75% damage is sustained, it will limp badly, severely impeding its movement. This makes the Titan the only unit in the game to have three "states of damage". (Most vehicles appear the same until lower than 25% hp) An early game tactic available to Steel Talons commanders consists of constructing a Titan as soon as possible, marching it into an opponent's Tiberium field and crushing enemy harvesters by walking over them: easily halting the opponent's economy (only works on GDI and Nod; Scrin Harvesters are uncrushable). The tactic can be countered in the traditional manner - by moving the harvesters away and responding with anti-vehicle units such as masses of rocket infantry. Another customary tactic employable by Steel Talons commanders is the pairing of Titans with Mobile Repair Transports holding rocket or rifle troops. The transport will keep the Titan from limping and keep it alive longer, while the garrisoned troops can either provide extra anti-air and anti-armor, or anti-infantry capability - helping to cover for the Titan's weaknesses. Affected Support Powers *Railgun Accelerator Assessment Pros *Tactically superior to other MBTs - can fire over buildings and natural obstructions *Only Tier 1 unit capable of crushing other Tier 1 and Tier 2 units *Good mobility and reasonable speed *Best-in-tier firepower and armor *Adaptive Armor adds significant extra survivability and EMP immunity *Can be used to lethal effect in groups (especially with Railguns and Railgun Accelerators) *Uncrushable by Tier 3 units Cons *More expensive than other main battle tanks, even GDI's own Predator *Cannot be transported by V-35 Ox aircraft *Slower than most other ground units *As a walker - is incapable of reverse-moving *Helpless against aircraft *Can be instantly destroyed by GDI and Nod Commandos Quotes Created *''Titan!'' *''Armored and ready!'' *''Ready!'' *''Primed!'' *''Systems online!'' Select *''In country!'' *''What'cha got?'' *''Awaiting orders!'' *''Titan ready!'' *''At your command!'' *''Sir?'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Ready!'' *''Getting bored!'' Moving *''Movin' out!'' *''Taking position!'' *''Got it!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Orders received!'' *''On my way!'' *''About time!'' Attacking *''Crush 'em!'' *''Ground and pound!'' *''Rock and roll!'' *''Bring them pain!'' *''Target acquired!'' *''Weapons aligned!'' *''Sir, yes sir!'' *''Pulverize 'em!'' *''Steel Talons rule!'' Move to Attack *''Primed and ready!'' *''Cleared to engage!'' *''Lock and load!'' *''Seek and destroy!'' *''High alert!'' *''Won't know what hit 'em!'' In combat *''Under fire!'' *''Engaged!'' *''In combat!'' *''Taking hits!'' *''They're inbound!'' *''Kinda busy here!'' Retreating *''Can't believe it!'' *''Retreating!'' *''Huh?!'' *''Taking heavy damage!'' *''We're gone...'' *''I'll be back!'' *''Got cocky...'' *''Steel Talons don't retreat!'' Gallery KW_Titan_Render.jpg|Render Titan CC3 DevRend1.jpg|Render CNCKW Titan 1.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CNCKW Titan 2.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CNCKW Titan 3.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CNCKW Titan 4.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CNCKW Titan 5.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CNCKW Titan 6.jpg.jpg|C&C Arena model turnaround CnCArena_Titan.PNG|Titan in the C&C Arena leaked trailer Titans.png|A Titan Mk. II beside a Titan Mk. I wreckage Titans4.png|Ditto Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Titan%27s_quotes|Titan quotes Trivia *Before patches were released, the Titan could crush Wolverines and other Titans as if they were infantry due to an error in the game's coding. *If the Titan MK. II is injured, it will limp. References Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles